User talk:Leengard Ustan
Archive 1 Archived Felt my Talk Page was getting a little too long, so I've Archived continue leaving messages for me below Leengard Ustan (talk) 00:39, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Hey I'm on if you got some time, I'm gonna work on new chapter so I may be silent. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 23:19, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Shokugeki no Soma: Etolie has a new chapter, check it out when u got time. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 00:19, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Swamp-Man Dingo Yeah, that's cool with me, and if you want to use any of my swampy beasts I'm cool with that too. I'm really enjoying your RP so far. Good luck with it. The Slime Bucket (Blasphemy!) 04:54, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Interesting Surprise So get this: While I was searching on tumblr for random stuff, I found this special link to what's called "Shokugeki no Soma: Bonus CD - Volume 11" . Apparently, it's three extra stories for after the Hell camp. Since naturally you can't fully understand japanese, as some others, they've put it on writing and list where the track is. I found the translation and linked it to you. Hope you enjoy the three extra stories. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 02:55, June 25, 2015 (UTC) No worries man, do what you can and get on when you can. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 18:18, June 25, 2015 (UTC) SnS new raw chapter is out and also ep 13, hope you manage to check them out at least. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 22:23, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Hey, hope you can come on today bro. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 00:13, June 29, 2015 (UTC) It'll be by July 31st, but thanks, see you tomorrow hopefully. Sleep well. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 03:23, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Sure man, go have fun. Listen when you get back, need to run something by you. So I've been thinking and I might've come up with a way that I can make the first living weapon in Toriko. So my idea is: There's a race of armored leeches in the Gourmet World called Death Eaters, which basically are known as the Cancer of the Gourmet World. What makes them that is once they attach themselves to any beast, they can not only drain blood, but also drain nutrients and calories. So the blade I'd use would be one of the molted skins from one of them, which actually doesn't die, since they're entire bodies is basically a cancer, the skin would even take sentience. So Turner, the guy who made it, would knock it and make the Bishokukai make it into a sword, which then allows it to grow and expend when he pours his energy into it. More he pours in, the more it grows until it runs wild, but thanks to a special ingredient called Relaxseng, which is a special ingredient that can relax the body so much, too much can cause even their own bones to relax and pop off without the person feeling pain. I know I'll have to explain all the details, but what I'm basically asking is if I can make the Death Eater, which will be around 600 Capture Level. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 01:18, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Thanks, hope you can come on today. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 00:16, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Hey guess the heat's still making your wifi wonky. Um just wanted to ask, Amhlaibh Sterling, that's how it's spelled right? Also, if you haven't heard, Toriko author is sick so the series is on Hiatus until he's cleared. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 17:15, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Hey, idk if you'll be able to enter if the heat-wave but the new chapter of the SnS side-story is out on Cassanova scans. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 00:14, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Hey, was wondering if you gotten my message cuz I saw u on but u didn't really reply or anything. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 00:58, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Hey bro, if by any chance you can get back on, it'll be your post. Branching Conclusion [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 00:33, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Lee, do me a favor and check the rest of Rin's articles that he's made. Find out if there's any other kind of plagerisim or anything neither of us approved on. If he's done it before, he'll have done it again. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 16:39, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Figured as much. Look I've already talked with him about it but maybe he needs to have both admins make sure he gets the message. I need you to list all the stuff he needs to fix and that he's now officially on our watch list for every character he makes until he proves that there won't be any future incidents like this. I've gave him a formal warning but just make sure he understands. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 00:00, July 15, 2015 (UTC) First of all I have actually gotten permission to use all those techniques (Food Honour, Food Immersion where allowed and Instinct and Knocking are free use.) I don't really get the reflexes bit but alright I'll change that, The bit about Tanto being rescued was made on a whim and I didin't really research so I'll change that. I'll add more to Kree and I'll change the pic for Demon Blade. Thank you for telling me. RinkakuKagune (FEEL PAIN!) 07:06, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Lee, hope u manage to get on bro. Something I have to talk to you about. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 22:22, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Well was hoping to just talk like normal aside from the main idea, but if you can't get on, I'll just go ahead and post what I need to ask you. Do you think we should allow Rin to continue making stuff while he still hasn't changed the Emperor Crow cells on his character? he asked me if he could make another character with Gourmet Cells but I don't know if I should. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 00:06, July 18, 2015 (UTC) My thoughts exactly. Hope you can watch new SnS man, they have new opening and it is sick :D [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 02:19, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Hey Lee, hope u can manage to come on today. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 23:58, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Yo bro, hope you're still on. I'm on whenever you got the time. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 23:31, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Hey, hope you manage to come on today, got some news about SnS anime that you'll want to hear. Also I think we should assign Yumo a special job. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 22:09, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Request So I'm making a new character that's part of NEO and I need approval for a couple of things. First, her gourmet cells, she was born an oni so naturally she would have Gourmet Cells from the Gourmet World. The second part is that her ability is her ability to increase her body mass to large heights by changing the density of her muscles to simulate a form of rubber and then expanding them at will to give her muscles a more defined look. Another detail I'll be adding to her is she'll have mastered Enbu after joining up with NEO and trained with the monkey's when she went to scout out Area 7. If you have any questions, let me know. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 15:31, July 26, 2015 (UTC) You lagged bro. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 00:01, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Gourmet Seven Greetings, Leengard~. I hope you're doing well. Phantom approved of Chishiki Seishin, and then now all I need is your approval~. Please look over him and tell me what ya think~. Hey, no chance u can come onto the chat? [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 01:30, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Yo bro, hope u can come on. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 00:34, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Swamp-Man Dingo (Cont.) Hey, since you've entered the Wul Swamp, I decided to update the Geography section of that page. Hopefully that will aid you in your journey's through the vicious Death Swamp. I pray to math above that you survive your visit. The Slime Bucket (Blasphemy!) 06:58, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Hey man, idk if u saw my blog but I'm back and returning to the wiki for about three weeks. I just want to ask if you're gonna be on today and also, when will u be going back? [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 19:42, August 10, 2015 (UTC) No worries man, enjoy yourself the best you can and we can talk tomorrow. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 23:34, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Hey bro, hope u can manage to come on today. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 19:28, August 15, 2015 (UTC) New SnS specials Hey, got bored and decided to go reread the chapters, came across two hilarious specials they added it. I even made a tumbler post from one, I'll show u it later. Read them when u get the chance. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 16:20, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Raws are out. DUDE! We meet someone Erina's truly fearful of, her own Father O.O. Plus Toriko, the eight kings are reacting to Bambina's royale between Terry and the others, And Teppei's back to normal!! GOD MAN! I am so glad the wait was worth it XD XD XD [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 18:19, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Eight King Bibiri Hola Leengard~. I hope you're doing well. I actually need to ask for your take on a certain issue. You see, I wish to make one of my Eight Kings be capable of speech. That King being Bibiri. From what I've discussed with the others, he has a high intellect, that after observing humans the like, he was capable of learning the language, albeit to an extent, and certain mannerisms, such as gambling. Bomb has approved of this, but Phantom and Joletz have not. You're the last of the Admins I can ask concerning this situation to see your take on it. I am just curious as to what you think. Yumoz (talk) 02:23, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Re:Re:Bibiri I told them about you not being able to come on. They understand. Now, forgive me for not mentioning some things earlier. I knew I forgot to state some things, but couldn't remember what at the time, haha. A thing is that Bibiri's vocal chords were mutated to allow him to have speech like a human and the like. When speaking, due to him being a penguin and all, he'd have a penguin "accent". He is capable of speech, but certain words he does not know (due to him not knowing the language entirely), or mispronouncing certain words (due to it not suiting his beak). I guess you could say it's mimicking? But, it's more like studying and then learning. Similar to how we, as humans, learn languages. As for Phantom and Joletz, they sort of had the same thing as like not seeing it possible. I mean, I brought up the fact that Mappy could speak, but they still kept their opinion on the matter. That's about it summed up I believe, haha. Yumoz (talk) 03:08, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Hey Sure man, no prob and I can't wait to see you on dude, we gotta talk about the spoilers for new SnS :P [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 00:40, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, you gotta refresh a couple of times [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 01:00, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Hey, I won't be able to make it on tonight. My laziness got the better of me and I really gotta start reading something that's due tomorrow. This whole week will be my catch-up phase cuz I cannot afford to lose it so I may not be on till Friday. Hope you do well this week man. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 22:20, September 7, 2015 (UTC) No worries man, come on when you can. Check out the spoilers for SnS, things are getting insane. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 01:48, September 11, 2015 (UTC) OPM GASP! I totally didn't see that yet! Totally need to watch that bitch up! So stoked!!!! The Slime Bucket (Blasphemy!) 23:52, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Hahaha that's hilarious! Maybe some better translations will start popping up soon. P.S. This is edit #1111 for me, so feel honoured. The Slime Bucket (Blasphemy!) 02:01, September 8, 2015 (UTC) http://www.animeonhand.com/watch/one-punch-man/one-punch-man-1-2 Try this. It isn't missing sections of the translation, though the wording they use sometimes seems a little off. The Slime Bucket (Blasphemy!) 02:03, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Oh shit! I need to buy me some of those then! The Slime Bucket (Blasphemy!) 20:47, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Damn. The store where I would purchase manga didn't have OnePunch Man. Was planning on buying it today. The Slime Bucket (Blasphemy!) 02:23, October 8, 2015 (UTC) I didn't ask if they were sold out, I just looked through all the manga they had. I wouldn't be surprised if they just hadn't gotten it yet though. It's a pretty small shop. I'll probably check back again some time soon, and ask if they have it. The Slime Bucket (Blasphemy!) 04:18, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Heads up With my sister and her new Xbox on, I'm pretty much left roomless cuz she won't leave when I tell her too. I will try to be on when I am at school but idk if I'll have the chance to meet up with you on the chat when you have time. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 21:59, September 17, 2015 (UTC) Well I can be on for a couple of hours but after a certain point, I gotta log off and head home and just gonna crash in bed. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 23:44, September 17, 2015 (UTC) Ah right, forgot about that. Well no worries man, hopefully things will turn out okay for both of us, I'm hoping. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 01:19, September 18, 2015 (UTC) It's fine bro, hope you can make it. Also yeah, I found that out when I looked up info on it, ironically, the actors don't look too much like them, thought they'd go all "american" detail for Takeo. Also remember, there was 8 volumes with 3 episodes each, which equals 24. Though for now, we can only hope that we get season 2. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 02:38, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Well it's just my opinion, you can look for Yourself. Also yeah, here's hoping that doesn't happen. Oh btw, since it practically revealed which ingredient revived which part, let's add that detail when the rest have been revealed. Also, this week's SnS really gives a sad tone :/ [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 20:46, September 24, 2015 (UTC) I already added it on Appetite Devil page and the current three ingredients we have made so no need. Oh trust me, it really cuts deep, I even felt bad for Erina and wanted to give her a hug. It will hit close to home, especially for you. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 23:26, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Hey, I'm gonna try to be on long as I can, though knowing this house, there might be issues and I'll want to head out and keep out of it. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 19:31, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Tell me about it, even if she is a cold hard bitch, Erina's not really a bad person, she just got dealt the worst hand ever though possible. Soma may say yes considering he thinks Erina is a unique person, and wants her to really be free from danger. Though with her father still on her, it won't be easy, so hopefully Gin and Joichiro can help in someway. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 22:20, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Looks like officially, old man San has a son and daughter only, though it's possible that Erina's mother passed away like Soma's, my theory is still that the two were best friends and that's how Joichiro met up with Erina. Also Gin's probably gonna challenge him to a cook off to put him in his place if he tries to do that, but we'll see soon enough. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 22:42, September 26, 2015 (UTC) If by some miracle you get this, I'm on the chat. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 00:50, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Hey, sorry for leaving so suddenly last time, was just annoyed and such. Wanted to ask, when do u think you'll be coming back? [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 16:30, September 30, 2015 (UTC) No worries man, just wanted to see. Ironically I got a rough draft paper due next week myself and it's harder than I thought. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 02:37, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, though it's due next week so I really gotta focus on it. Also yeah, 8 Kings vs 8 pieces of the Demon King, that'll be world shattering. Though I'm kind of sadden by the fact they're not even keeping to the original story-line :( [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 23:32, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Unfortunatly, also looks like for this week's SnS. Alice is attempting a rescue mission to save her cousin with Kurokiba and Hisako helping her. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 01:28, October 2, 2015 (UTC) SnS This week's chapter was insane, tbh I half-expected Soma to somehow find his way there to greet them, weird. Looks like the Polar Star has three new members, and Hisako if she wants to stay. Though I really hope the creator reveals the connection between Soma and Joichiro, it's just Too perfect for it XD [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 00:26, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Despite his uninterest, I think Soma does care about Erina in some aspect, even if they're rivals, he's never shown any ill intent to her or ever claimed he didn't like her so who knows how they'll react. I'm sure it'll be that whole "Love-Hate" ordeal but that's what makes it so good :P [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 20:48, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Alright bro, hope you can make it on. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 01:03, October 4, 2015 (UTC) No worries man, it's getting late for me so I'm just gonna crash for the night, sleep well bro and talk to you tomorrow. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 05:05, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Hey, I'm on whenever u can manage. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 00:26, October 5, 2015 (UTC) I'm on for a little bit so hope u can manage to come on. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 15:11, October 5, 2015 (UTC) God man, not gonna lie, this week's Toriko was both awesome and frustrating. I mean it's amazing how Toriko was literally a force no other beast would go near and how he's standing toe-to-toe with Guinness, but come the hell on! You don't just leave people hanging, go off somewhere for a few episodes, come back, and everything somehow worked out at the end. And to make it worse, it's Still technically on the ANOTHER arc, like god damn man T_T [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 23:39, October 7, 2015 (UTC) No prob man, I didn't expect that you'd make it so no need to apologize. Meanwhile, SnS has gone into a mellow tone for this week's chapter, and they still torture us with Erina's lack of realization that Soma's her admirer's father! [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 02:19, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Well, she's not exactly the gentle and kind girl, but Erina's starting to get used to the Polar Star style, albeit a few annoyed moments and her lack of regard for Soma's cooking as usual. Loved this week's chapter, and now I have to endure another hard week of waiting for Azami's new "curiculum", can only imagine what he's got in store. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 15:59, October 8, 2015 (UTC)